


Good For This

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Jim has a chance to show off his strength, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, bit of exhibitionism too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Spock team up to get Jim to take some time off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For This

McCoy kept easy pace with Spock as they eagerly strolled down the empty corridor, both of them keeping a keen eye out for any crewmen. They reached Jim’s door and Spock turned to face McCoy, looking for assurance. McCoy smiled and glanced down the corridor again, pleased that he had correctly remembered the pillar next to Jim’s door that hid them from the majority of the hallway. He ran a deft finger over Spock’s knuckles and leant in for a soft, comforting kiss. “You’re good for this?” McCoy murmured.

 

Spock nodded before turning on his heel and knocking confidently on Jim’s door. While they waited for the door to open McCoy slid his hands to Spock’s ass and kneaded the muscle. 

 

When Jim finally opened the door he was greeted by a flushed and opened mouthed Vulcan leaning back into a wickedly smiling Doctor.

 

These two had clearly been fucking minutes before.

 

Jim sighed. “Gentlemen, I’m busy. Starfleet sent me a tonne of pre req forms to fill out.” He leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms, fully aware that letting these two into his quarters would signal their victory and the end of any opportunity to get his work done.

 

McCoy groaned, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Jim, take a personal hour,” he said. 

 

“An hour? Pretty sure of yourself there, Doctor,” Jim said in mock disbelief. 

 

McCoy grinned. “Oh, don’t be like that now,” he muttered, glancing down the hallway before tugging Spock’s pants down to his upper thighs. He stepped in closer, jostling Spock who closed his eyes softly, going really quite green now. 

 

Jim straightened up, uncrossing his arms quickly. “What on Earth are you doing?” He asked, his bright eyes snapping from Spock’s bare ass to McCoy’s gleaming eyes to the mercifully empty corridor. McCoy winked at him before pulling his hard dick out of his pants and pushing up to Spock, slipping between his still wet ass cheeks. 

 

“Well,” McCoy moaned blissfully, “Since you won’t let us in…” He trailed off and focused instead of lining himself up with Spock’s hole. He glanced quickly down the hallway, still empty, and pushed forwards, moaning as he held Spock still by his hips. Spock gasped at the breach, one hand flying to the pillar, the other scrabbling for purchase on McCoy’s hand. 

 

“Jesus,” Jim hissed. He reached out frantically beyond Spock and grabbed McCoy’s hips, pulling the two of them into the room together. McCoy groaned loudly, his head tipping forward onto Spock’s shoulder. “Lock door,” Jim spat out, pushing Spock back and forcing McCoy up against the wall. 

 

“Fuck,” McCoy groaned disjointedly as Spock was shoved roughly back onto his cock. Spock made a high pitched, wordless sound.

 

Jim pushed forwards and angrily muttered, “Pair of fucking exhibitionist fools.” He dipped down and bit punishingly on Spock’s collar bone. Spock’s moan was drowned out by McCoy’s as Spock writhed on his dick. Jim slipped his hands under Spock’s thighs and hoisted him up, leaning forwards to hold him in place. Spock wound his arms and legs around Jim, clinging desperately to keep them balanced. 

 

Jim rearranged his grasp and stance then pulled Spock back slowly, watching McCoy’s mouth fall open as Spock was slid steadily off his dick. Before pulling Spock off completely, Jim stopped. McCoy breathed heavily, gazing heavy lidded eyes at Jim. After a moment Jim smiled and pushed Spock roughly back onto McCoy.

 

“Fuck!” McCoy yelled, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall. Jim didn’t pause, he simply pulled Spock back and pushed forwards again and again, fucking him with McCoy’s dick. “Ah, fuck, fuck!” McCoy kept repeating with every penetration, the words slurring and a general gasping moan taking over. 

 

Spock clung to Jim, muttering quiet Vulcan words in his ear, his voice hitching each time he was pummeled back onto McCoy. Jim waited until McCoy was so overwhelmed he went quiet, letting out brief moans as he breathed in before changing his thrusts, going from harsh and fast to stepping in towards McCoy and rolling his hips forwards, controlling Spock’s hips into a slow, deep rotation. 

 

After a few rolls of Jim’s hips McCoy began humming. “Jim, fuck, Jim… mmmy God…” he moaned throatily, leaning his his head back against the wall, giving all control over to Jim, his mouth open in amazement. At the sound of Jim’s name Spock began rocking his hips, moving erratically out of time with Jim’s controlled manipulations. 

 

Jim gripped his hips roughly, fingers digging in to keep him still. “Stop that, Mister Spock,” he whispered into Spock ear. Spock let out a disjointed sob at the innapropriate sound of his title. McCoy gave a breathy laugh, his mouth close to Jim’s by Spock’s neck. “Don’t know what you’re laughing about, Doctor,” Jim said smugly. 

 

McCoy raised a challenging eyebrow. Jim leant in and kissed him roughly, their teeth clashing momentarily and Spock’s hair getting caught between their lips. Jim kept rolling Spock’s hips around slowly, fucking McCoy with him. McCoy gasped, twitching forward and forgoing his kiss with Jim. He kept muttering Jim’s name, unable to form any words beyond that.

 

“What is it, love?” Jim asked quietly. “Anything you want, Spock’s all yours, darling.” He kept rolling his hips into Spock’s crotch, their dicks frotting against eachother and forcing Spock’s ass to roll and clench around McCoy’s cock. 

 

“Harder,” McCoy gasped. “Fuck me harder, Jim.” Spock groaned deeply as Jim rearranged his grip, preparing to obey McCoy. 

 

Jim laughed freely. “You hear that, Bones? Your cock’s got him moaning like a whore,” he said clearly, enjoying Spock’s shudder of shame. 

 

“Jim,” McCoy moaned, close to begging for more. “Jim, I’m close, come on.” He sounded amusingly exasperated with Jim’s stalling.

 

“Your wish, my command,” Jim muttered. He pulled Spock back and leaned forward heavily, rushing Spock’s ass onto McCoy’s dick. He gave no moment of relief to the two, throwing Spock around like he was nothing and impaling him repeatedly on McCoy. 

 

McCoy grew increasingly incomprehensible, mixing Jim’s name and swearing with desperate moans which became steadily louder until he couldn’t find the presence of mind to breathe correctly and began moaning gasps as Jim continued his unrelenting assault on his dick. McCoy came silently, his toes curling and his breath stopping as he did. Jim froze, holding Spock in place, filled completely with McCoy’s emptying cock. Spock relaxed into Jim’s grip, heaving a deep sigh. As McCoy fell from the bliss he groaned, deep and heavy, leaning exhaustedly back into the wall, relishing the weight of Spock being pushed into him. 

 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Jim whispered, staring in awe at McCoy’s face. McCoy opened his eyes slowly and gave Jim a lazy grin. 

 

“Gimme his legs,” McCoy murmured, his fingers tapping Jim’s knuckles.

 

“You’re in no condition to handle him,” Jim said softly.

 

“You hold him up, I’ll keep him still,” McCoy said with a half smile. Jim nodded and together they repositioned the malleable Vulcan to swing his legs over Jim’s shoulders. As they exchanged grips McCoy’s half flaccid dick slid out of Spock with a wet sound. McCoy gasped suddenly then moaned lowly at the sensation. Jim positioned Spock’s legs then leant forward to kiss McCoy.

 

They kissed softly, deeply, McCoy full of love and adoration in his post orgasmic phase. Jim snuck a hand between him and Spock to undo his pants and pulled out his own rock solid dick. In moments he was maneuvering himself to Spock’s entrance and pushing in, the girthier member making Spock moan heavily as his already well-fucked ass was introduced to another challenge.

 

Jim moved slowly, holding himself back so as to not injure McCoy, who was really taking the brunt of his force. He fucked Spock tenderly, hitting his prostate with alarming precision, making the Vulcan man moan and twitch, his mutterings becoming peppered with human swearing.

 

McCoy tipped his head forward and bit Spock’s ear, the green tint rushing back in once he released his teeth. “I love it when you swear, Spock,” he murmured. He snaked one of his hands down Spock’s front, accepting that Jim was doing much more to keep Spock in place than he was, and grasped Spock’s dick firmly, holding his hand tightly in place. “Jim,” McCoy said. Jim looked intently at him, still slowly, evenly fucking Spock and breathing heavily. “I can take it,” McCoy said. Jim stared at him for a moment longer, evaluating McCoy’s statement. McCoy raised his eyebrow and tapped Jim’s stomach with Spock’s dick. “I won’t be stroking him ‘til you commit to this,” McCoy threatened. 

 

Jim let out a strained chuckle. “Tease,” he muttered. McCoy shrugged a shoulder and tightened his grip on Spock’s dick, making Spock start. Jim groaned and and muttered, “Fine.” He rolled his hips carefully one last time before thrusting solidly forwards, knocking Spock and McCoy harshly back. McCoy gave a startled laugh before following through on his implied promise and began haphazardly stroking Spock’s dick.

 

Jim lost all abandon and fucked Spock in earnest, barraging him forcefully into McCoy’s chest. Spock began to gasp and moan, each thrust hitting him in his core, coupled with the growing pleasuring pressure from McCoy’s awkwardly angled but skilled fingers on his dick. Spock’s back began to arch and he got louder, edging closer to orgasm at the insistent attention from his two lovers. McCoy dipped his head forward and began sucking on Spock’s neck, leaving small bite marks and bruises below his uniform collar line.

 

Jim went silent, breathing heavily as he focused on continuing his movements despite the desire to collapse and let Spock ride him to completion. He forced thrust after thrust from himself, relishing the growing ball of pleasure in his abdomen. Jim came loudly, shouting his pleasure for all to hear. McCoy groaned, loving the sound of Jim, and gave Spock’s dick a well practiced twist, forcing the orgasm from him. Spock came when McCoy instructed, his spine stretching as he convulsed in their arms. 

 

Jim, in his weakened and foggy state, couldn’t keep up with the writhing Vulcan and was knocked to ground, Spock following instantly. McCoy landed heavily on the entangled two and managed to roll off quickly, laughing uproariously. 

 

Spock clambered carefully away from Jim, his limbs shaking. After a moment Jim began to chuckle, joining McCoy in his mirth. “Shut up Bones.”

 

“And you call me old! At least I don’t fall over when I come!” McCoy said before falling back into giggles.

 

“We do not call you old, Leonard,” Spock mumbled, standing up slowly and walking off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

Jim rolled over to come face to face with McCoy. “You didn’t fall cos I was holding him up! You know what, next time I’m not helping!”

 

“What’re you going to do, then? Watch? You don’t have the self restraint,” McCoy said confidently, giving Jim a quick kiss.

 

Jim groaned happily, toying with his dick briefly before tucking it back in his pants. “Tie me up, then,” he suggested.

 

McCoy hummed. “There's a thought.” He glanced over to the bathroom door. “I'm gonna go check on Spock, you good?”

 

“Yep, I'll join you when my legs resolidify,” Jim said, throwing his hand towards McCoy, petting him lovingly on his cheek.

 

McCoy gave Jim's hand a quick kiss then pushed himself up and walked over to the bathroom. Jim lay there listening to their murmurs and chuckles, enjoying the moment of calm in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope that was comprehensible. Three people have a lot of limbs between them.


End file.
